


Lemon Tea

by scrapbullet



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: There is nothing quite like a nice cup of tea on a cold, winters day.(Of course, if there was a certain Kingly Dwarrow present to snuggle up with, it’d bemuchcosier, but well, beggars can’t be choosers now, can they?)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Lemon Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poemwithnorhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemwithnorhyme/gifts).

> I've had writers block for, what, two years? This is a tiny exercise in breaking through it - and a prompt from my darling Chris. It doesn't wholly fill it (Hearth, Tea, Garden) but I hope you like the result. Much love.

There is nothing quite like a nice cup of tea on a cold, winters day. Indeed, add a warm, woolly blanket - crocheted by his dear old mum and soft as can be - and a Yule log burning merrily in the fireplace, and Bilbo Baggins is the toastiest Hobbit in the Lonely Mountain.

(Of course, if there was a certain Kingly Dwarrow present to snuggle up with, it’d be _much_ cosier, but well, beggars can’t be choosers now, can they?)

And so, despite being quite content in his customary chair by the hearth, Bilbo sips at his tea - grumpily, mind you - _alone_, bereft of company and heartsick from the loss of his dear, darling beloved, and ponders on the ramifications of marrying a _King_ of all people, honestly what was he-

“I can hear you pouting from over here,” Thorin says, as he unrolls an important scroll at his writing desk, unwittingly interrupting Bilbo’s increasingly maudlin line of thought.

Thus, Bilbo leans forward to pop a slice of lemon in his teacup, and scoffs. “Excuse you, I never said a word.”

Thorin smiles, as he seems to more and more often these days. “Ghivashel, you didn’t have to.”

_Ghivashel._ Bilbo’s blush is redder than the ruby wedding ring on his finger, and his heart can’t help but skip a beat his chest. He rubs at it absently in an attempt to alleviate the ache, and squirms out of the nest of blankets to park his bum on Thorin’s desk. “You’ve been at it all day, don’t you think you should take a break? Have a cup of tea? A biscuit? A nice naked roll on the rug in front of the fire?”

Grinning, Thorin dips his quill into the ink pot, and carefully, meticulously, signs his name at the very bottom of said important scroll. “Perhaps I could be _persuaded_,” he says, playing with the fine silver buttons on Bilbo’s shirt and smudging them with ink, “to put aside matters of state. Just for you, my dear Mr Baggins.”

Bilbo is kissed, then - once, a soft sweep of lips, and then again, with tongue and a whimpering sigh that, later, Bilbo will be adamant hadn't come from _him_.

“Sweet Bilbo,” Thorin murmurs, his big hands slipping down to cup Bilbo’s bottom. “You are a _distraction_.” 

Bilbo bites at Thorin’s lip, mischievous. “You just looked so _bored_ sitting there, all on your lonesome... What else am I to do, but keep you company?”

“Cheek.”

“Yes, you’re squeezing one with your mighty paws. Don’t tell me you don’t love it.”

"Never!" Thorin laughs, low and deep and husky, and soon the tea is forgotten in pursuit of-

-well, that would be telling, now, wouldn’t it?


End file.
